Beyond the Sea
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: It's far, beyond the stars It's near beyond the moon And oh, beyond a doubt My heart will lead me there soon We'll meet beyond the shore We'll kiss just as before Happy we'll be beyond the sea And ever again, I'll go sailing. RORMONY!


**This is the result of what happens when it's the weekend and you've been sick the whole time. It is also the result of watching the episode of "Glee" where it's regionals and Harmony and Rory are in the same room and you want to kill Ryan for not letting Rory make a move. So anyway I bring you "Beyond the Sea". Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Somewhere, beyond the sea_

_Somewhere, waiting for me_

_My lover stands on golden sand_

_And watches the ships_

_That go sailing._

So Rory only spent one year in Lima, Ohio. But before he left, he made a friend. A female friend, one that he was attracted to.

He met her one day during soccer practice and loved everything about her. Her black hair and blue eyes. Her smile that could light up a room, but most of all, he loved her voice.

Now he was away from her. He knew that she was back in America and he was back in Ireland. He knew that she was waiting for him, somewhere. He also knew that he would meet her again someday, someway. It just had to be done.

_Somewhere, beyond the sea_

_She's there waiting for me_

_If I could fly like birds on high_

_Then straight to her heart,_

_I'd go sailing._

Now they were a whole sea away. But he knew that she was waiting for him. If she felt the same way, the way she had always said she had, then she would be waiting. He remembered the first time he heard sing. He could never tell Rachel this, but he loved her voice, he loved her hair, her eyes, and most of all, he loved the Gerber Baby that drove her mad. Now if only there was a way to be with the Gerber Baby sooner rather than latter.

_It's far, beyond the stars_

_It's near beyond the moon_

_And oh, beyond a doubt _

_My heart will lead me there soon_

_We'll meet beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we'll be beyond the sea_

_And ever again, I'll go sailing._

His parents agreed to let him go back for college. He would apply for every school close to NYADA, just to be closer to Harmony. He hadn't said her name aloud in a while it is was driving him crazy to think that any guy was a whole sea away trying to make Rory's Harmony fall in love with him. He needed to see her. He made a promise to himself that the next time he had to go back to Ireland, it would _not _be without her. He just wanted to hold a kiss the girl of his dreams over and over until it was almost forgotten that he had ever left in the first place.

_And oh, beyond a doubt_

_My heart will lead me there soon_

_Oh we'll meet, and oh we'll meet beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss just as before_

_Happy we-will be beyond the sea_

_And ever again, I'll go sailing._

He saw her for the first time by the Hudson river. "Harmony?" he asked. She turned around, almost unsure she hear her name let alone by the voice that she had been missing for the past year. "Rory?" she asked scanning the crowd for him.

"Rory!" she cried when she saw him. She ran to him and he held her in his arms. "Rory, what are you doing here?" she asked as she hung onto his chest, she would not let him go the way she had last time. "I'm here for you Harms," he said against her head. "Really?" her blue eyes lit up and she looked up at him. "Yes, really. And I came to say that the next time I go to Ireland, it won't be without you." he said as they kissed.

He was true to his word. He went back to Ireland to ask his parents what they thought of the girl he would talk of every time he called. When they said they loved her as the daughter they never had, he knew he would ask her to marry him that day. And they would live their lives the way they always turned out in fairytales, they would live, happily ever after.

* * *

**Well that's it. I hope you liked it. And I do not own Glee or "Beyond the Sea." If I did own Glee, Rormony would have happened and Lindsay would have had more than two episodes because of it.**


End file.
